Amnesia
by Envyyyy
Summary: Sasori , Deidara and Hidan join Art Academy. Life isn't that exciting until something strange starts to happen.( Slow Plot) Others Warnings inside. Rated M for cursing , very short lemon , future lemons and alot of bloody stuff. Title is changed .. because chapter 15 onwards is a major plot change. Recontinued ! I don't care , i WILL finish this damn story !
1. Chapter 1

**Shir ; i had the sudden idea to make a sasodei fanfiction... don't judge me :PP. So this will be a T rated fanfiction as of chapter 1. **

**Will it be rated M?! Probably YES. and i mean YES! but in the very very late chapters. i guess?  
**

**Edited ; VERY VERY VERY VERY LATE chapters.  
**

**Summary ; Sasori , Deidara and Hidan join Art Academy. Life isn't that exciting until something strange starts to happen.  
**

**Warnings ; Probably uhm .. cursing for now?  
**

**Disclaimer ; Shan and Shir does not own naruto characters , storyline and other copyright stuff  
**

**Pairings ; Kakuzu x Hidan , Konan x Pain , Sasori x Deidara , Kisame x Itachi and Sasuke x Naruto (alot of chapters later)  
**

* * *

Deidara is a cheerful and immature 16 year old guy.

He liked art no actually he _love _it , he loved making clay statues ever since he was a young kid .. he could make any living animal or non-living object to look like as if it could come to life any second.

He was happy with his talent, he really loved it when he saw the people who admired his artwork.

Unfortunately he has no family and has to live off money from his aunt , He has a part-time job. It's at a shop called Akatsuki. He met a lot of people and made quite a large amount of friends.

Some of them who were his best friends would be .. Konan , Hidan , Kisame and Naruto.

Oddly enough , all of his 4 best friends work in Akatsuki.

Konan was the only female in the group and was like the mother to them. Hidan was the troublemaker and cursing vulgar words when Konan is not around. Kisame was the well.. the type of guy who would cheer you up without you knowing. Naruto was the straightforward guy , Cheerful and irresponsible.

Deidara was happy with his life , Who would? You have ..a place to stay , real friends who would stick by your side through thick and thin .. and well nobody stopping you from doing what you love! For Deidara it would be _art_!

And the last thing Deidara needs to make his life complete is to join the Art Academy!

Where he can tell the world '' _Art is fleeting!_ '' but unfortunately that was actually the worse choice of his life.

* * *

Sasori is a quiet and short tempered 21 year old guy.

Same as Deidara , he loved art only difference is he doesn't think art is fleeting instead replace fleeting with eternal.

He thinks Art is Eternal while Deidara thinks Art is fleeting.

He made dolls of his best friends most of the time but sometimes would make dolls of himself.. same as Deidara , he has no family other than his grandma.

He has his own money and would try not to involve his grandma became he didn't like to get in trouble.

His grandma was a flithy rich women and he disliked her for a lot of reasons.

One would be his grandma always spent her money slaves to satisfy her boredom , Sasori hated people who would bullythe weak especially his grandma. She's been keeping people in cages and letting them starve to death for as long as he could remember.

Other than that Sasori's life wasn't that bad either. He has some best friends... Kakazu , Pain , Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasori often follows the group of them around if he isn't making dolls. Most of the time they would go to the Akatsuki shop and talk to the employees there. Sasori thought life was perfect until his grandma said she enrolled him into Art Academy. He couldn't decide if he should be happy because he gets to enroll in a academy that is famous for their art awards (he does love art after all) or he should be angry he has to rely on his grandma's money to enroll. Sasori has his pride but this time he chooses to ignore it so he doesn't cause trouble.

Oh how Sasori regretted he should've sticked with his pride and tell his grandma he doesn't want to enroll in Art Academy.

* * *

**Shir ; so this is not really the story or storyline yet ... It's like a Introduce I guess ? Ok Review , Favourite or Follow~ Thankss! 1 review and I continue writing chapter 2~~ BTW sorry that it's so short , it's the introduction after all...  
**

**Edited : The summary was removed due to the fact that it's not related to the original plot anymore.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shir ; Yes now the storyline really start XD...! Hurayyy! I hope Shan edits this soon TWT or whatever... i guess? Btw this is the A/N but we have two people in this account so there's gonna be Shir which is me and Shan who never wants to help me edit unless i tell her to. -Sadface-  
**

**Thanks Gaaralover2247 for reviewing! -crushing hug!-  
**

**Summary ; Sasori , Deidara and Hidan join Art Academy. Life isn't that exciting until something strange starts to happen.**

******What happens when they meet face to face? **  


******Warnings ; Everybody Cursing! I think and some dark stuff? Nah not really :P  
**

******Disclaimer ; We do not own anything but the storyline :DD  
**

**Pairings ; Kakuzu x Hidan , Konan x Pain , Sasori x Deidara , Kisame x Itachi and Sasuke x Naruto .. ?  
**

**WARNING ; This is the first few boring 14 chapters , aka it's gonna be those boring stuff. Skip to chapter 10 ++ if you want to see the start of the fun action otherwise LET US CONTINUE WITH THE STORY ~  
**

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring Ring!_

''What ... un ...stupid alarm clock.. '' Deidara mumbled , slowly opening his cyan coloured eyes as he stood upright.

He stretched out his hand as he picked up the alarm clock from the nightstand. Which happened to be beside his bed and turned to checked the alarm clock and to his horror , realizing it was 7:31am.

''Crap... I'm going to be late un!''

With that said , Deidara ran out of his bedroom to the bathroom brushes his teeth and goes to the kitchen to grab one of his few remaining energy drinks to last him for a few hours (hopefully) and lastly wears his school uniform and rushes out of the door right after locking it.

* * *

Today was Deidara's first day of school at Art Academy. He couldn't be late otherwise Hidan would break his neck and the last thing Deidara wanted on the first day of school would be a broken neck. Also if your wondering , how Deidara convinced Hidan to join Art Academy with him , well it was _not _easy in the slightest.

Brushing away his thoughts , Deidara ran as fast as he could to reach the school gates in 5 minutes where Hidan would be waiting for him. When Deidara reached the school gate. he saw Hidan in the school uniform and a small bag.

_Why is Hidan's bag so small?! What did he even bring?!_ Deidara's thoughts however , were interrupted by Hidan's loud yawning

"Come on Dei! Get the fuck in there! We're gonna be fucking late god dammit!" before he could protest or do anything else , he was dragged by Hidan all the way to class.

~ At Class ~

Deidara was really nervous while on the other hand Hidan didn't care.

The teacher noticed them at the entrance to the classroom.

"Hey you two! You're the transfer students right ? Wait I remember there being 3 transfer students today..." Deidara flinched.

_there was someone else ? I don't remember begging anybody other than Hidan...? Do I have memory problem ?_

Until suddenly a low voice came from behind Hidan and Deidara.

"Hey.. are you guys transfer students too? " Deidara turned his whole body to face the source of the low voice. It was a guy who had red hair which was tidy and had emotionless hazel colored eyes.

"Ah The last transfer student is here!" the teacher said as he started to speak in a voice just loud enough for the three of them to hear.

" Remember to introduce yourself ok?"

All three of them nodded. The teacher smiled and walked into the class followed by Deidara , Hidan and the red haired guy.

"Class! We have 3 transfer students today! " upon hearing that all eyes were on the three. Hidan stepped forward first

" I'm Hidan I don't have a sir name! Nice to meet ya motherfuckers! "He shouted and soon everybody's eyes were looking at him.

Deidara slapped Hidan's shoulder real hard and introduced himself "

I'm Deidara Iwa. Nice to meet you , hope we can get along." and than the red haired guy's low voice echoed through the classroom

" I'm Sasori Akasuna .. Hello "

"So do you guys want to choose your seats yourself or want me to help you?" the teacher asked.

" I'll sit at the corner ... " Sasori pointed at the last chair on the farthest right.

" i'll sit nearby Dei-chan so Dei where do ya wanna sit?" Hidan looked at him with his finger pointing at him.

Deidara had no idea where he wanted to sit and was looking around when Sasori walked to his seat and pointed at the one beside him.

" Sit beside me." straightforward and simple.

Deidara's body moved on it's own and sat on the seat beside Sasori. Hidan played along and sat infront of Deidara.

"alright class! Now that everythings settled.. open your mathematics books and turn to page..."

Deidara sighed waiting for art class to start.

* * *

**Shir ; so how was it? first time writing a naruto related fanfiction but i just love the sasodei pairing too much! Plus i don't watch naruto or read the manga! So don't kill me if their personalities are abit off! **

**So anyways can ya review ? i'd have the motivation to write next chapter C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shir ; Hellooo! I'm so happpyyy! People actually read this fanfiction of mine! Thankkk youuuu! I love youuuuu! -hugs you real tight- **

**Anyways Life was okayyy~ nothing extraordinary happened so yeah! **

**Summary ; ****Sasori , Deidara and Hidan join Art Academy. Life isn't that exciting until something strange starts to happen  
**

**Warnings ; Cursing , nothing special. **

**Disclaimer ; we do the own anything but the storyline.. otherwise Naruto would have alot of yaoi pairings :D.  
**

**Pairings ; Hidan x Kakazu , Deidara x Sasori , Pain x Konan , Sasuke x Naruto and Kisame x Itachi  
**

* * *

Deidara almost coughed on his food because of Hidan suddenly jumping on him from behind and startled him with his mouth full of food.

It was recess and art classes was the last period on mondays. Deidara knew , just _knew_ he would forever hate mondays... his thoughts were interrupted by Hidan voice from behind him.

''So Deidara! How was history class?!'' Hidan said that while sitting beside Deidara.

'' I fucking hate that teacher! I think his fucking name was... Jirachi wasn't it? He's damn fucking perverted! He's stealing all of the babes in class! No fairr!'' Hidan complained.

Hidan liked to hook up with girls but Deidara didn't care because..

he knew Hidan was gay.

Why? Because Hidan would always look at that guy named Kakazu whenever he came to the shop. He would blush , yes imagine that Hidan **BLUSH**. Deidara had to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't dreaming or anything , Hidan would blush when he talks with Kakazu at some point.

At First Deidara thought they were just talking about perverted stuff but after a few more conversations , Hidan would blush when Kakazu just looked at him. And by then Deidara knew, Hidan was just gay.

He didn't mind Hidan being gay in all honesty but still .. imagine you're single and you're always hanging out with a gay friend , that would be really awkward wouldn't it.

Speaking of Awkward ...

~Flashback~

"Hey...un" Deidara spun his head to face Sasori.

"What?"

"Why did you ask me to sit beside you un?"

"If i didn't you would be standing there until the period ended"

Deidara made an awkward smile... maybe that was true , he wasn't the fastest type of person to make decisions.

"Well it's not like i forced you to sit with me in the first place"

''Un...''

... _why did my body move on it's own?! Damn you body!_

Deidara felt VERY Awkward after that conversation and luckily Sasori just pretended nothing happened and went off looking at something else.

~ Flashback End ~

"Deii! " Hidan shouted in Deidara's ear.

"WHAT?! My eardrums are gonna burst because of you one day un!" He shouted back.

"What's with you today? Dei you seem weird..." Hidan said in a low voice.

"Hidan what do yo-" before Deidara could finish , Hidan shouted again

"WHO AREE YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH DEI-CHAN?!"

''WHAT THE FUCK HIDAN?! CALM DOWN. I'M DEIDARA. I. AM. DEIDARA.''

''WHOOO AREE YO- Oh.. but seriously why are you acting so strange?''

''Before i answer your question ... everybody is looking at us ... Hidan. ''

Hidan looked around his surroundings , indeed everybody was looking at them. Hidan shouted at them as loud as he could ,

''STOP LOOKING AT US. WE'RE NOT GAY DUDES , WE'RE FRIENDS! I'M ASKING HIM QUESTIONS GOT A PROBLEM?!''

and everybody immediately went back to what they were doing , only difference this time

It was silent...

Nobody dared talk.

Who knew Hidan looked like a bully on the first day of school!

Deidara totally wanted to just hide in a hole but he knew he would just make Hidan cause more trouble again and make things worst.

~RINGGGGGGG!~

The school bell went off.

Time to go back to class..

* * *

**Shir ; I feel like ending here but than i'm like , i should make this abit longer just for you guys :D! So i'll continue! ~ **

* * *

At Art Class

~ Time Skip~

Deidara was excited , Same goes for Sasori.

It was Art Class, finally!

The teacher walked in.

He was tall , he had alot of piercings, he has weird looking eyes.

He was...

''Hello class .. I'm Pain and I'm your art teacher''

Sasori almost coughed on his water while drinking from his water bottle.

Deidara had a bad feeling he wasn't going to like this teacher.

* * *

**Shir ; Ok i didn't have alot of motivation ! So i tried my best , here's your chapter 3. **

**Please mind the typos! -Puppy eyes- By the way don't expect chapter 4 to come out too fast ... I just love them reviews to encourage me and motivate me to write more!  
**

**Gaaralover2247 ; Here's your chapter 3! Did you like it?! So far you're the only reviewer! You've the only one who motivated me to write chapter 3~~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shir ; Today! It will be Sasori's POV! Yayyyyyy~ **

**Don't kill me if it isn't really like Sasori's POV! I suck at POV !  
**

**One day when i have to write Yaoi for this fanfiction will be the most awkward day of my self...  
**

**Summary ; Sasori , Deidara and Hidan join Art Academy. Life isn't that exciting until something strange starts to happen.  
**

**Warnings ; Cursing ! **

**Disclaimer ; we do the own anything but the storyline.. otherwise Naruto would have alot of making out(probably) :D.  
**

******Pairings ; Hidan x Kakazu , Deidara x Sasori , Pain x Konan , Sasuke x Naruto and Kisame x Itachi** **  
**

**ENJOY! And it's extra long just cause i passed my PSLE! I promise it's more than 1,000 words!  
**

* * *

''Ugh...'' The light was blinding my eyes , i wish someone would just close the curtain and let me sleep ... wait.

Today is suppose to be the first day of school since my grandma enrolled me there right...? right? i opened my darkish-hazel coloured eyes , my eyes hurting for a bit before it adapted to the sunlight.

I groaned , '' i am not a morning person , never will be .. '' i mumbled to myself. I stood up and walked out of my room. Lifted my head up to see the clock on the wall , 6:34am. No need to rush i guess.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and after that I walked to the kitchen , grabbed some bacon and eggs and starting cooking. Then walked infront of my refrigerator and opened the door revealing alot of ingredients still fresh.

I grabbed a carton of milk and a glass and poured the milk in. Putted the bacon and eggs on a plate and onto a table , same goes to the glass now full of milk. I sat on a chair and started munching down as i was hungry with an empty stomach.

After eating , i put the plates on the basin and washed it. Put them back where i took them from and smirked abit to myself.

I'm the type of person who has a habit of making the house tidy , i guess that's a good thing i won't have trouble finding things if i need them.

I walked out of the Kitchen and back into my room to change into my uniform and walked to the entrance of my apartment.

I looked at my wrist because i was wearing watch to check the time.

7:41am _shit _

I locked the door and rushed out.

* * *

After around 5 minutes of running like my life was in danger , i was at the school gates. I almost heaved a sigh of relief until i heard the bell ring.

_RING RING RING! _

''Oh my god , i hope i make it ''

-Time Skip :D-

I was near the classroom. I heard a voice '' ... You're the transfer students right ? Wait I remember there being 3 transfer students today...''

Automatically my mouth opened and my voice came out low for some strange reason

"Hey.. are you guys transfer students too? " I asked.

A white headed boy and a blonde , Which I didn't know if it was a she or a he , turned their heads in sync.

I was amused for a second to think if the blonde was a girl or a boy until i was interrupted rudely.

''Ah The last transfer student is here!" an adult spoke , i assumed it was a teacher and kept quiet. Than the teacher spoke just loud enough for 3 of us to hear.

" Remember to introduce yourself ok?''

I nodded in response , same goes for the two other transfer students.

The teacher started walking into the classroom , the blonde followed the teacher and than the whited haired and than me being the last.

"Class! We have 3 transfer students today! " The teacher said , attracting the attentions of the other students and they turned to face us.

I moved one step back , not used to being stared at. The white haired boy stepped forward and opened his mouth.

" I'm Hidan I don't have a sir name! Nice to meet ya fuckers! " What's with his language..? I thought to myself.

I noticed the blonde slapped the white haired's shoulder kinda hard. Than he/she introduced himself/herself.

"I'm Deidara Iwa Nice to meet you Hope we can get along." According to the voice , that blonde was a male.

Since i was the only one left i introduced myself .. obviously

" I'm Sasori Akasuna .. Hello " I tried my best to introduce myself.

"So do you guys want to choose your seats yourself or want me to help you?" The teacher spoke. Oh and just incase you want to know what the teacher looks like. It's a he and he has blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. (Yes it's Minato just to spoil you so you don't start asking who he was)

My eyes spotted a seat at the last row and last seat to the farthest right.

" I'll sit at the corner ... " I pointed at the seat. Than Hidan spoke

" i'll sit nearby Dei-chan so dei where do ya wanna sit?"

I looked at Deidara. He was actually taller than me. I felt depressed. ''Why is everybody taller than me...?'' I wanted to sulk at the corner of the seat right now. But saw his confused face , he probably has no idea where to sit. My mouth opened on it's own and my voice came out.

" Sit beside me'' i pointed at the seat beside mine.

Strangely enough , he _did _sit on the seat beside mine. I amused stared at him for a moment before hearing the sound of the chair infront of Deidara's crank.

Hidan sat on the seat infront of Deidara's.

"Alright class! Now that everything's settled.. open your mathematics books and turn the page to..."

I heard Deidara sigh.

I just slept through class waiting for recess... I knew Art was the last period of class anyway.

* * *

**Shir ; Shan help me edit please :D  
**

**Shan; ... K..  
**

**Shir ; thanks! and  
**

**Gaaralover2247 ; Thanks for reviewing once again! Love ya~ :D  
**

**To other people ; mind reviewing?! i know i sound demanding but imagine the same person reviewing all the time.  
**

**If two people motivated me i would write more faster probably! I like how there's no follows either XD but i'm not complaining just saying! **

**Anyways thanks for reading , chapter 5 will be out when i feel like it. ;3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shir ; i think i'm updating too much OwO... but that's good for you guys , you guys get to read more sasori pov! **

**Sasori ; why is it always me now?  
**

**Shir ; Because Deidara doesn't want to cooperate  
**

**Deidara ; shut up  
**

**Sasori ; fine.  
**

**Shir ; Hurray! Okay let's start!  
**

**Summary ;Sasori , Deidara and Hidan join Art Academy. Life isn't that exciting until something strange starts to happen. **

**Warnings ; CURSINGGGGGGGGG!1  
**

**Disclaimer ; we do the own anything but the storyline.. otherwise Naruto would have alot of making out(probably) :D.  
**

******Pairings ; Hidan x Kakazu , Deidara x Sasori , Pain x Konan , Sasuke x Naruto and Kisame x Itachi** **  
**

* * *

~Recess~

I was at the canteen , on a random table sitting on a random seat. Trying to sleep but it was too noisy.

Class was horrible ... dragging for as long as eternity .. well to me anyway.

''Hey your Sasori right?''

i lifted my head from it's comfortable position.

''What do you want?'' I asked obviously irritated.

''Uhm ... You know who Pain is right?'' I nodded.

Of course i knew Pain he was my .. friend.

''You know his your art teacher right?'' My eyebrows raised up in amusement. Pain was my art teacher? No way. No way in hell.

I was rudely interrupted for the 3rd time today , what is with today? Is god playing a prank on me?

"WHO AREE YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH DEI-CHAN?!" That was Hidan wasn't it.

''WHAT THE FUCK HIDAN?! CALM DOWN. I'M DEIDARA. I. AM. DEIDARA.'' And that was Deidara , right on cue.

''WHOOO AREE YO- Oh.. but seriously why are you acting so strange?'' I leaned in abit .. i was _kinda _curious.

Okay fine , i was really curious and had nothing better to do anyway.

''Before i answer your question ... everybody is looking at us , Hidan. '' Deidara spoke

Hidan looked around and luckily didn't see me but he still shouted for no apparent reason.

''STOP LOOKING AT US. WE'RE NOT GAY DUDES , WE'RE FRIENDS! I'M ASKING HIM QUESTIONS GOT A PROBLEM?!''

Than why did you have to admit you were gay indirectly?! other than that my ears were ringing. Gosh that Hidan is loud.

And for some reason , the canteen was really quiet well until

_RINGG. _

The bell rang wait..

Wait what?! It was already time?

I sighed .. why did time have to go so fast during recess but drag for eternity during class?

I only had a few bites of my bread for god's sake...once i get home i'm making it my mission to make myself some fried rice.

* * *

~Art Class~

I walked to my seat , praying to myself in my mind while drinking water from my water bottle to calm myself

Please God ... Don't make Pain my art teacher ... don't make pain my art teacher...

And God had to be mean to me didn't he?

Pain walked in ,

He was tall , he had alot of piercings. He was... really Pain.

I almost choked on my water seeing it was _really P_ain. Hundred , thousands , millions , billions or not really.. a few questions raced through my mind.

Why is he here?!

Why is he my art teacher?!

Why must it be Pain?!

Did my grandma set me up?!

And so on and so on...

* * *

Pain put his books on the teacher's table and pulled out the name list.

Started naming all of names of the class until he called out mine.

''Sasori Akasuna.'' He spoke with a strict voice

''Here..'' I replied trying to ignore his tone of voice.

Luckily he went on to the next name .

Mysteriously the next name was Deidara's and than after that Hidan was last.

I really wish this was a dream. I really wish!

* * *

**Shir ; i cant continue ... -dies- **

**Sasori ; why am i out of character?  
**

**Deidara ; why do i have so less screen time un?  
**

**Shir ; why are you guys complaining?!  
**

**Sasori ; fine  
**

**Shir ; now deidara , go say what your suppose to from now on  
**

**Deidara ; no un  
**

**Shir ; or else -shows katana-  
**

**Deidara ; fine. Remember to review and favourite. -Mumbles- damn you Shir.  
**

**Shir ; did i hear something? I don't think so. Anyways sorry for short chapter! I -  
**

**Sasori ; had no  
**

**Deidara ; motivation  
**

**Shir ; yeah what they said... thanks for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shir ; i really have too much time on my hands ... like seriously me. Why do you want to update like everyday? **

**And you were suppose to choose your secondary school too -facepalm-  
**

**Sasori and Deidara ; why do you make us work everyday?  
**

**Shir ; -ignores- okay let's start... i don't have anything else to do for the holidays anyway :P Oh and btw Jerry if your reading this HAII!  
**

**Do play pokemon black 2 with me soon :PP Anyways Enjoy this chapter! (and btw it's story no pov today)  
**

**Summary ; Sasori , Deidara and Hidan join Art Academy. Life isn't that exciting until something strange starts to happen.  
**

**Warnings ; Cursing ! **

**Disclaimer ; we do the own anything but the storyline.. -tableflip-  
**

******Pairings ; Hidan x Kakazu , Deidara x Sasori , Pain x Konan , Sasuke x Naruto and Kisame x Itachi** **  
**

* * *

Pain walked into the classroom , name list in hand and a mountain of books on the teacher's table.

Sasori cursed in his mind , Deidara shrugged.

''Hello , I'm Pain and I'm your Art teacher.''

He held up his hand that was holding the class name list and started calling names.

After about 29 names , he called Sasori's

''Sasori Akasuna'' He spoke with a strict voice.

''Here..'' Sasori tried to ignore Pain's tone of voice.

''Deidara Iwa'' He spoke again.

''Here un'' Deidara replied unsure of what to say.

''Hidan ''

''Here!'' Hidan replied with a loud voice.

~After 20 minutes~

''So Class, Since today we have three transfer students .. we will have to do the lessons abit slower for them to learn what we do during art''

Pain's voice echo'd through the whole classroom sending shiver down Sasori's spine.

''Sasori and Deidara , since you guys sit right beside each other you will be partners.. As for Hidan you'll be partners with .. Nobody as of now''

''...''

Sasori didn't protest.

''Un Wha..?''

Deidara was too freaked out.

''Snoreee..''

Hidan was sleeping.

''...''

Pain was pissed.

''HIDAN!'' he shouted.

''WHAT?! AM I GONNA GET EATEN?! NOOO-... wait ... What?'' Hidan woke up with a shock.

''HIDAN! Detention! Meet me are the teacher's staff room after school!''

''BUTT!'' Hidan protested

''But?'' Pain was pissed off.

Sasori was really creepied out now.

_NEVER as in .. NEVER mess with Pain with his pissed off .. he'll ugh... i don't even want to think about it... _ Sasori thought to himself.

Deidara was thinking about the same thing as Sasori.

''Today class we will do ...'' Pain continued

Hidan wanted to curse. Deidara was freaked out his art teacher was so strict. Sasori was still wishing this was a dream.

* * *

~After School~

~Deidara's Side~

''Finally , I survived today! 363 more days to goo!'' Hidan said sadly.

'' Hidan un. What did Pain tell you just now?' Deidara asked.

''Oh , he just said what every other teacher would say.. Like .. DO NOT INTERRUPT MY CLASS OR YOU WILL GET DETENTION EVERY WEEK!''

''Hidan un ... why do you look so unaffected? Don't you think that Pain is atleast the abit scary?''

''Fine his _kinda _scary , now go home like now. Remember we have night shift on Monday's at the akatsuki shop?''

''Of course i remember , will see you later Hidan un!''

''Sayonara ... fucker~''

Deidara snarled at Hidan

* * *

~Sasori's Side~

Sasori was walking home from school. School was horrible , terrible and most of all unbearable.

Pain was my art teacher! PAIN was MY _ART TEACHER_! Why is _HE _my art teacher?! I wouldn't mind Kakazu or Itachi. or Sasuke.

Why Pain?!

''No use thinking about it .. might as well just walk home and cook myself some fried rice now, I'm starving'' Sasori sighed.

~Time Skip Again :3~

Sasori was at entrance of his apartment again. He unlocked the door and walked in. Than locked it again and looked around.

He noticed a dollar note on the floor.

''Don't tell me Kakazu's in my house''

Sasori browsed around his house. He checked his bathroom , kitchen , toilet , living room and lastly his room.

_Bingo. _He thought.

''Kakazu , wake up.''

''...5 more minutes...''

''I swear wake up NOW.''

''... i don't ..wanna''

''I swear i will cut you into pieces''

This time , Sasori was kicking Kakazu to wake up..

Kakazu groaned and got up.

''Sasooorrrriii? What are you doing at my house... /hiccup/''

''Don't tell me your drunk.''

''Whose drunk? /hiccup/''

Kakazu fell onto Sasori's bed again and automatically feel asleep.

''What am i to do with you?''

Sasori thought to himself.

Sasori dragged Kakazu to the living room sofa and placed Kakazu there.

Than changed his bed sheets and went to the kitchen. Put his stuff down and started looking for the ingredients.

Started cooking.

Who could resist the aroma of just cooked fried rice?

Well. Kakazu couldn't.

Kakazu stood up from the sofa and followed the smell.

''Hey Sasori... Sorry for coming to your house without permission'' He apologized

''No problem .. as long as you don't mess up anything'' Sasori accepted the apology.

''So i was here to announce I'm going to that Academy of yours because Konan told Pain who told me to look after you , Complicated but yeah''

''So you guys think i'm a kid? When i'm clearly older than you by 2 months?''

''Well your short''

''... Fine You can but what makes you so sure you'll be in my class?''

'' I could just ask your grandma .. she trusts me anyway ''

Sasori wanted to die.

* * *

**Sasori ; No , i want you to die **

**Shir ; if i died than you guys can never make yaoi.  
**

**Deidara ; please die  
**

**Sasori ; fine , i'll kill you once your done with this fanfiction.  
**

**Deidara ; both of you just die  
**

**Shir ; -ignores again- Okay so thanks for reading again!~ And thanks MitchiMarra(Thanks for reviewing! It means alot :3) **

** and Gaaralover2247( I love you for reviewing! )  
**

**Okay Review , Favourite , Follow. Whichever you want. I update regularly .. I think  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shir ; i tried ''stirring'' up my brain today , i found SOME motivation to write chapter 7. **

**Please don't kill me that it's such a short chapter :P thanks~ -bows-  
**

**Sasori ; she's OOC today... (Out of character)  
**

**Deidara ; i agree un..  
**

**Shir ; enjoy the chapter and by the way today is mixed pov's so try guessing whose is whose POV plus i added A/N for the lols. **

**don't like than review telling me you don't like it so i won't do it for next chapter~  
**

**Summary ; Sasori , Deidara and Hidan join Art Academy. Life isn't that exciting until something strange starts to happen. **

**Warnings ; Cursing. Still rated T. **

**Disclaimer ; we do the own anything but the storyline.. -rage tableflip-  
**

******Pairings ; Hidan x Kakazu , Deidara x Sasori , Pain x Konan , Sasuke x Naruto and Kisame x Itachi** **  
**

* * *

_RING RING _

''... Why does time move so fast?'' I grumbled. '' I will NEVER be a morning person ... i will NEVER be one will i god?'' I looked up at the ceiling.

Got off my bed this time slamming my face headfirst into the wall by accident.

''Ouch''

What a nice way to start off the morning ... time to do the usual routine.

Brushing my teeth , cooking breakfast , eating my breakfast , do business if needed , wear uniform and walk to school.

(Sasori ; see you in just a minute ... that's the magic of time skip.)

* * *

_RING RING _

''UNNNNNNNNNN... 5 more minutes...'' I wanted to sleep. is that so much to ask?!

_RING RING _

I kicked the alarm clock off the night stand , luckily it didn't break or shatter into pieces ..

all it did was something like...

''HEADFIRST INTO THE FLOOR AND BREAK MY GLASS SCREEN! un''

Yeah something like that .. now i have to ask someone to help me fix the screen or i can't tell the time.

I on'd my phone , i heafed a sigh of relief

This time it was 6 ; 19 am. I smiled to myself brightly.

What an awesome way to start off the day un! Time to take my time hurray!

Brushing my teeth , cooking breakfast , eating my breakfast , do business if needed , wear uniform and walk to school.

(Shir ; copy and paste OwO

Deidara ; how smart of you un)

* * *

I was waiting for Kakazu at the school gates , i swear his gonna make me late on purpose.

I sighed , leaning against the left side of the school gate.

''Sasori! Did you miss me?'' Kakazu popped out of nowhere.

Freaking me out but i didn't care.

''Let's just go to class , before i get a lecture from the teacher..''

''Sasoriii~ Look at the bright side - At the very least i'm suffering the lecture with you right?''

''True , but i don't want to have detention AND lecture with you as far as i'm concerned''

''You wound me! How could you! I thought you were my friend?'' Kakazu pretended to look wounded.

''Shut up , let's just go to class..''

'' I shall remind myself never to talk to you during the mornings as you have a grumpy personality during that time as if you had a hangover and did something not innocent at all yesterday night.''

''Shut up and let's just go to class already!'' I shouted , out of personality but i can't stand Kakazu!

Oh why Oh Why did i enroll into this Academy?!

* * *

Surprisingly today , Hidan was at my door entrance. So basically i didn't have to wait for him! Oh Today's my lucky day nothing happened so far.

I hope this continues for the whole year , thanks lady luck!

''Sup Dei!'' Hidan say casually while standing up from the doorsteps.

''Sup Hidan un'' i replied with a happy tone of voice

''You sound happy today! What happened? Come on spill it~''

Can Hidan read my mind? How'd he know? Seriously? So much for today's my lucky day.

''Un well , today i woke up without breaking my alarm clock or making it shattering into pieces and today i woke up surprsingly filled with energy''

''Wait , did i hear wrong? YOU , Deidara the breaking alarm clock in records time CHAMP didn't break it today? And you were filled with energy?!  
WHO ARE YOUUU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WI-'' seperated his arms and starting waving around , exaggerating.

Seriously. So much for ''Today's my lucky day!''. I just HAD to open my mouth didn't i?

''IT'S DEIDARA FOR THE 1337TH TIME , WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!'' and i dragged hidan to the life by the ears.

''Ouch ouch ouch ouch! I'm sorrryyy! Ouch! ouch ouch..'' Hidan repeated the same word all the way to class.

Because i dragged him all the way

of course.

Of Course.

Why did i beg Hidan to come with me?

Why did i enroll into this academy in the first place?

* * *

**Shir ; so yeah. This is as much as i can write ... ****  
**

**I have nothing to say so uh ...**

** Review? (Gaaralover2247 always does that)  
**

**Favourite? Follow? **

**Anything? Thanks for reading :3  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shir ; i swear someone just unfavourited! Damn , i feel depressed 3: **

**Well i hope this story is still good so far .. i just hope. Don't worry, I'll try to NOT make them OOC!  
**

**Enjoy ! ( Oh and btw i'm looking for a beta reader ... cause to many typos and this is basically my first story so if you're willing to help me beta pm me! Love ya~ )  
**

**Summary ; Sasori , Deidara and Hidan join Art Academy. Life isn't that exciting until something strange starts to happen.  
**

**Warnings ; Cursing. Still rated abit of fluff at the back .  
**

**Disclaimer ; we do the own anything but the storyline.. -rage tableflip-  
**

******Pairings ; Hidan x Kakazu , Deidara x Sasori , Pain x Konan , Sasuke x Naruto and Kisame x Itachi** **  
**

* * *

~After School~

''Hey Sasori , in class did you remember that blonde chick?'' I nodded in response.

''Well , hate to ruin your day but that's a BOY Kakazu ''

''A boy? Are you sure''

''If you don't believe me , remember at PE? Why would ''she'' be at the boy's changing room than?''

''Good Point ... wait were you spying at him?''

''No i wasn't , It just so happens that i'm in all of his classes and his name is Deidara''

''Sasori , don't turn gay on me!''

''Says the person who has a crush on a certain white haired who happens to work in the Akatsuki shop..''

''You knew? Damn..''

I chucked in response.

''Well let's go ! You were suppose to meet Itachi at the Akatsuki shop. Have funthere! I gotta go get some stuff see ya.''

With that said , Kakazu disappeared in the distance.

* * *

Sasori was walking near the pavement. He saw the Akatsuki shop in the distance , he promised to meet Itachi at the shop.

Sasori was curious. What did Itachi call him to meet at there for? Was there something important? He knew Itachi was not the kind of person who would call you to meet him somewhere for no particular reason.

Sasori reached the entrance of the shop and opened the door.

He saw Itachi sitting on the left side of the counter talking to Kisame. Kisame was laughing like the idiot he was (?). He took a few steps from the entrance , obviously Itachi noticed him than.

''Hey Itachi'' Sasori waved a hand at Itachi , Itachi oddly enough waved back.

''So what did you call me here for?''

Itachi spun his head to a certain blonde boy than returned to look at Sasori.

''Meet Deidara , his in your class correct?'' Sasori rised an eyebrow in amusement than nodded.

''Yeah , so?''

''...his a new employee in this shop''

''... so? how does that concern me Itachi?''

Itachi said nothing and turned back to look at Kisame , who nodded in response.

''Itachi is trying to say , Deidara is bankrupt. ''

''So..?''

''His aunt doesn't give him money anymore and he just got employed by me (Kisame), he doesn't have a place to stay and he can't stay in the shop either , so would you mind letting him stay at your place?''

As soon as he heard ''Would you mind letting him stay at your place'' , an immediate answer came out his mouth

''No.''

''Come on Sasori! Be nice for once in your life''

''No means No Kisame.''

''God will give you divine punishment''

''Like heck i believe that''

''Too bad than , we already convinced your grandma to let him stay''

Sasori felt his jaw drop for a good 10 seconds.

''...You guys love to tortune me don't you? Ok Fine .. that brat can stay at my place until he finds a apartment.''

Kisame smirked and went upstairs , leaving Itachi and Sasori alone in the shop.

''...Why did you agree to letting Deidara stay at your apartment..?''

''Did i look like i had a choice Itachi?''

Itachi once again said nothing and there was awkward silence

well until Deidara came in.

''Un , Kisame are you here?'' And than he noticed there was a red haired and a raven haired but no sign of Kisame.

Deidara had a feeling he knew one of them and realised it was the red haired boy.

He leaned abit closer and inspected him and than realised.

''SASORI UN?! W-What are you doing here?'' He asked clearly nervous

''Well , Kisame asked ..no.. _persuaded_ me to let you stay at my place until you have a place to stay-'' and Sasori was cut off by Kisame walking down the stairs.

''He agreed! Ain't that _sweet_?'' Kisame teased Sasori indirectly and Sasori gave him the ''I WILL kill you once day Kisame'' glare and Kisame ignored it.

''...''

''Deidara?'' Sasori asked.

''We better leave them alone Itachi'' Kisame sent Itachi a wink and Itachi stood up and left with Kisame upstairs.

''...Un''

''?'' Sasori stared at Deidara who was standing and head looking at the floor.

''Arigato... un .. it means alot ''

Deidara looked up at Sasori and hugged him.

Sasori stood bewildered and than turned to look at the mop of blonde hair and pat his head.

''It's okay brat.''

_I might have to really consider letting him in my house .. he doesn't look bad atleast.  
_

* * *

**Shir; cliffhanger for the win. **

**You gotta wait for me to write chapter 9 where Deidara goes to Sasori's house , mwahahaha. **

**(Yes i'm still looking for a beta so if you're willing than please PM me okay :3 -hugs-) **

**Okay , Review if you want more chapters  
**

**Sasori;Favourite if you like this story../being forced to say that/ **

**Deidara;Follow Un if your lazy but still want to continue reading this story! -glomps Sasori- **


	9. Chapter 9

**Shir ; I got "motivated" magically so here's your "long" awaited Chapter 9. **

**Warning ; Fluff Fluff Fluffy Fluff :3 and cursing **

**Disclaimer ; I do not own Naruto~ I think its obvious by now .. right? **

**Pairings ; Sasori x Deidara , Hidan x Kakazu - Main Pairings **

**Konan x Pain and Sasuke x Naruto - Side Pairings. **

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were at Sasori's apartment entrance. Sasori was unlocking the door while Deidara was still nervous of what kind of person Sasori was.

The door unlocked and Sasori sticked out his hand , signaling Deidara to hold his hand and they both walked in the messy living room.

"Danna un, What a messy place you have"

"And since when did you call me that brat?"

"And Since when did you call me brat un?"

Sasori blinked a few times , than decided to change the topic as he was also clueless to why he was calling the blonde 'brat'

"So you'll be staying at the extra room i have , any questions?"

"Nope un." The shortest reply Sasori had all day

"I'll be at the kitchen , come to me if you got any questions or need help got it brat?"

"Okay un , and i'll be exploring around the apartment?"

"Just to mess anything up." was the last thing Sasori said before vanishing into the Kitchen.

* * *

~Deidara POV~

I looked around my surroundings , the place was quite small but comfortable.

There was alot of paper on the floor that were blank and all over the living room.

I walked into another room at the left side of the living room , there were different types of dolls on the desk near the window. All of the dolls were neatly placed and all of them were beautiful in their own way. Other than the Dolls there was also a photo that had a short boy whose hair was crimson red with bright hazel eyes making it look like gold , with another redhead this time was a women in her early thiries her hair was covering her face and lastly a man with raven hair and hazel eyes.

It was Sasori when he was young. Than a question popped up in my mind.

'Where are his parents now?' i thought to myself but decided not to further persuade the question and decided to look around again.

Other than the desk , there was a nightstand and a bed.

Than i realised i was in Sasori's room without his permission.

"Oh well un , he wouldn't mind"

and i went out of the room and went inspecting other rooms.

* * *

~Sasori POV~

I went to the bathroom first to change my clothing than walked to the kitchen.

I frowned.

It was a mess all because of Kakazu last night.

I sighed and started cleaning up

~TimeSkip~

I was satisfied now , the kitchen now clean.

I started cooking some omelets , but decided to ask Deidara whether he wanted omelets because i didn't like wasting ingredients.

I walked around the small apartment and realised he was in my room looking at something. I walked forward and leaned forward to look at what he was holding.

My family picture.

I bit my teet. , regretting that i should've kept it in the drawer.

Than again , for some odd reason i didn't feel the urge to walk in and snatch back the photo unlike what i usually do when people even touched the photo.

I noticed Deidara turn his head in my direction , i just in time and he didn't notice me.

'Wait why did am i hiding in the first place?

* * *

~Time Skip After Eating Dinner~

Deidara POV

"Wow Danna un! Your cooking is amazing~ I hope you cook more un!"

I was totally full. I couldn't eat another bite , Sasori Danna sure cooks good food! I hope i get to eat these stuff everyday , that would save me alot of money.

Than suddenly my mouth and voice worked together and made me ask something really 'stupid'

"Danna!"

"Hm? What?"

"Are you single?"

At that moment i wanted to slap myself and sulk in my room but couldn't .

"Why?"

"Huh..un?"

Sasori than answer my question completely skipping his own.

"Yes i'm single"

Than i smiled and after could have swore ii saw Sasori smirk.

Then i felt soft lips crushing gently against my own.

...Wait...

...Did my first kiss just go to a guy i met 2 days go..?

* * *

**Shir ; Once again , cliffhanger. :3 **

**Hahahaha. **

**So.. Review if you want more chapters**

**Favourite if you like this story **

**Follow if your too lazy to do any of the above and just want to wait for next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Shir ; i couldn't help it :/. I'm like really bored and i got two reviews! from the same daily reviews :3 **

**They are Gaaralover2247 and Goshikku Hime Wa Yami-san(I'm calling you Goshi from now on , name too long !)  
**

**Anyways enjoy!  
**

**Warnings ; very very slight lemon (cough cough cough) please be nice K. FIRST TIME WRITING LEMON T-T  
**

**Pairings ; Sasori x Deidara , Kakazu x Hidan for now **

**Disclaimer ; I DON'T OWN NARUTOOOOOOOO! -TABLEFLIP  
**

* * *

Deidara couldn't believe it.

Sasori KISSED him.

His a guy not a girl !

So why did Sasori kiss him?!

He suddenly opened his eyes , Sasori was still kissing him.

'What should i do?! Push him away?! My body won't move un!'

Sasori than broke the kiss and slowly leaned back to his seat and sat there trying to keep a straight face.

Deidara looked away blushing , a dark shade of red all over his face , Sasori noticed that and smirked

''Why're are you blushing .. brat ?'' he said in a very mischievous tone.

''N-nothing un'' Deidara managed to mumble out before running into his room and locking the door.

* * *

**Sasori POV **

What got over me? Why did i kiss him..? Why do i have the urge to kiss him so much?

Further more , he was a guy... Which makes stuff even worse.

I broke the kiss after the first 5 seconds which seemed like a good long 5 hour and slowly made my way back to my seat and trying not to blush.

Wait what , blush? No No No.. Forget what i said and continue

I looked up to see Deidara looking away from me , blushing very hard... as in

A very dark blush that a school girl would have when they confessed to the person they like.

I couldn't help it and smirked.

''Why are you blushing .. brat?'' I said in a mischievous tone , hoping to piss him off.

Unfortunately instead he said

''N-nothing un'' not what i was expecting from him

and than suddenly he stood up and ran for his room ..

_CLIKE _

and he locked the door on me , how mean can he be?

I looked at the table to see the dirty dishes.

Once again , i sighed and stood up from my seat to the basin and turned on the tap to wash it.

My life is definitely not going to be boring to say the least.

* * *

**Deidara POV **

_CLIKE _

I locked the door and jumped onto the bed squashing a pillow again my chest.

I was blushing like some schoolgirl !

''What's wrong with me un? His a guy. His a guy. Get that into my brain. His a guy..''

I started squashing the pillow even harder.

The kiss was so sweet , so nice .. like honey ...

''NO UN! HIS A GUYYY Un! Don't be perverted Deidara..''

I told myself over and over again.

To the point that I didn't notice that i fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**WARNING. YAOI YAOI SMUT SMUT. If your underage like me than just skip skip skip! **  
_

_**Damn i can't believe i wrote this ..  
**_

* * *

_''Deidara .. i love you'' Sasori said while stroking Deidara's hardened member through Deidara's boxers.  
_

_''Uhhgg..'' Deidara moaned and immediately used both of his hands to seal his mouth to prevent any more moans from escaping.  
_

_Sasori nibbled on Deidara's right ear softly making shivers run down his spine.  
_

_''Danna..Why are you doing this?''  
_

_''Doing what?''  
_

_''.. having sex with me''  
_

_''Because i **love **you and nothing will ever change that brat..'' and Sasori started trailing down the blonde's beautiful figure.  
_

_Worshipping the beautiful skin infront of him. He took off Deidara's shirt and tossed it onto the floor. _

_The cold air around the surroundings made Deidara's nipples hard and Sasori sucked the pink buds... making Deidara moan until he heard a voice.  
_

_''Stop''  
_

_Than he suddenly lost his conscious and fell into Sasori's arms  
_

* * *

**_Shir ; okay no more lemon! You can continue reading underage people :3_ **

* * *

Deidara woke up panting and sweating.

He looked around and realised it was only a dream.

He looked at the clock

11 ; 49 pm ..

he fell onto the bed again and than sighed.

''A wet dream of danna ? un .. i need a life''

* * *

**Shir ; GRRRRR! I gave up! Don't accuse me okay! I can never do lemon. LOL **

**Sorry for the short chapter also... Next chapter is Kakazu and Hidan.  
**

**In Hidan's POV than Kakazu's POV.  
**

**So anyways.  
**

**Review - If your nice  
**

**Favourite - If you want me to feel happy  
**

**Follow - If your lazy but still want to make me happy  
**

**All three - Give you fresh baked cookies :3 **

**Okay , Thanks for reading!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shir ; Hello Readers! Here is your chapter 11 ! **

**Kakazu and Hidan POVs and story for this and next chapter :P **

**Warning ; fluff? Not really.. Hidans Mouth! **

**Disclaimer ; Shir and Shan does not own naruto 3:**

* * *

**Hidan POV **

School was horrible , Fuck My Life.

I got detention from PAIN.

He's our new art teacher and he already has a fucking reputation of being the most violent and scary teacher..

The scary part i can kinda agree but the violent part ..

NO FUCK.

He is not the least abit fucking scary at all!

So he has guts waking me while i was sleeping.

Now i'm standing at his desk in the teachers staff room.

"Fuck my life" i cursed under my breath , Pain was a Pain..

in the ass.

"So Hidan , i warn you. Don't ever sleep in my class again or you will regret it.

I smirked a mischievious grin.

"What would you do Pain-_senpai_? "_  
_

Loud as Day.

"You will have detention every single day."

My mischievious grin soon became a frown.

"Fine.. I won't sleep during your class period..."

"Good. Now go home , its after school."

As instructed i walked out of the teachers staff room , not in the best mood.

I spotted Deidara in the distance waving at me so i ran towards him.

~Chapter 6 Stuff So I Shall Time Skip~

I was walking pass the Akatsuki shop.

"Couldn't hurt to go pay a visit to that moneyfucker lover Kakazu right?"

Opening the store door , i saw a 'fishy' guy and motherfucker itachi.

"Hey 'fishy gu-"

"My names Kisame not fishy!"

"-y' have you seen Kakazu-"

"Kakazu at the store room"

"- because i have nothing to do.."

"Well , go find Kakazu than!"

* * *

Hidan walked towards the store room revealing alot of cardboard boxes filled with different things of different sizes and there was alot of dust too.

_ACHO!_

Hidan sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"Hidan? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing .. I just have nothing to do.."

"I'm surprise-"

"Mother fucker."

"- never mind"

Hidan than turned to ask Kakazu what he was doing at the storeroom.

"Well , we need more space in the shop and we don't have enough money as of now to expand the shop. And since i'm one of shareholders i have to help."

Hidan than made an 'o' mouth shape using his lips.

"So , Mind going home first? As much as i'd like to chat with you i can't right now"

Hidan nodded in disappointment than walked out of the storage room and out of the shop.

Waving a goodbye to Kisame and Itachi who also waved back , Hidan walked home.

* * *

Hidan was on the sofa , shaking a leg while watching television. He was bored and had nothing to do so far.

He figured he'd call Deidara since he had nothing better to do.

_Ring ... Ring ... Clike _

''Hey Hidan? What'cha want un''

''Hey Dei , I'm bored... Like fucking bored. Where are you?''

''At Sasori's place un. Why?''

''Can i come over?''

''Do you even know where is it?''

''I could ask Itachi or Kisame or ask you.''

''Fine un , but i gotta ask Danna if he wants you here.. wait a sec''

* * *

~Deidara's POV~

I put the telephone on the table and went to knock Sasori's door.

_Knock Knock _

''Who is it?''

''Deidara un''

''And what do you want brat?''

''Can Hidan come over?''

''Hidan as in?''

''The guy in our class who sits in front of me''

''Oh that guy who got detention from Pain?''

''Yeah un''

''He can come on one condition''

''One condition?''

''As long as he doesn't bother the neighbors because he is very loud..''

''Okay!''

And I picked up the telephone again.

''Hidan un!''

''So? What did he say?''

''He said you could come as long as you don't bother the neighbors because your loud.''

''Is he insulting me indirectly ? That motherfuc-''

''Just come over Hidan un!''

* * *

~Hidan POV~

I went to my closet get some random clothes , change and than walked out of the house again.

~Outside~

It was raining , i totally didn't bring a fucking umbrella.

I ran to a particular tree and hid under it , luckily it was only rain no thunder or lightning to be heard or seen.

I took out my phone from my pocket and messaged Deidara telling him that it's raining and i would walk to Sasori's house once it was over than put my phone back into my pocket , not wanting my phone screen to be wet.

I looked up at the sky , it was so cooling. I looked around my surroundings , no people in any direction.

I took a deep breath , taking in the fresh air until i heard footsteps behind me.

A particular money lover was holding an umbrella behind me.

I blushed , what was he doing here?!

* * *

~Sasori's POV~

Hidan was coming over not that i care but he better not cause me trouble.

I was at my room on my bed .. building a puppet.

It was blonde and had cyan coloured eyes.

A Deidara Doll.

I heard his birthday was coming soon so i decided to make him a birthday present.

I smirked abit

''He will love it.''

Satisfied , i looked out of my window and realized it was raining.

Than stood up from my bed to close my windows , i never liked the rain.

It would wet my puppets and made me remember how my parents died infront of me.

I sighed and than opened my door , revealing a cute blonde sleeping on the sofa with the television on and the telephone on the table.

I walked abit closer to inspect the blonde's face more clearly.

He was drooling in an adorable way.

I took the telephone from the table and placed it back and turned off the television than turned my attention to the blonde lifting him up bridal style , placing a small kiss his forehead.

He was so adorable ... I've fallen for him hard

Who could blame me?

I've fallen in love with him .. it might be disgusting to be gay but i think it's okay really.

I walked to his room and placed him on his bed than closed the door.

''Sweet Dreams brat.''

* * *

**Shir ; what a lame way to end the chapter! I'm sorryyyyy D;  
**

**Review?  
**

**Favourite ?  
**

**Follow ?  
**

**Do something unless you don't like this story than i won't blame you :P  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shir ; i am writing this at 1 am ! So don't sue me for typos , i'll edit it tomorrow ...And Hidan and Kakazu fluff next chapter ... i think  
**

**Warnings ; Fluff? Hidan's mouth so cursing  
**

**Disclaimer ; i don't own naruto -_-''  
**

* * *

**Hidan POV  
**

..What the fuck is he doing here...?

What the fuck.

What the fuck

What the fuck?!

WHAT THE FUCK?!

What the fuck is _HE_ doing here?!

I turned to look behind , as expected i guessed correct.

Kakazu was _behind_ me , why the fuck was he here anyway?

He pulled me up from my sitting position and soon i was beside him.

I blushed

why was he so close to me ... why am i blushing?

''..F-fucker! What are you doing here anyway?''

''Coincidentally i was walking home and happen to see you lying against a tree.''

Once again , i made an ''o'' shape with my mouth

''So what are you doing lying against a tree Hidan?''

'' It was fucking raining and i didn't have a fucking raincoat or umbrella''

Kakazu wanted to facepalm.

''You do know shelter was just a few steps away .. you could've just ran through the rain ..''

''I don't like getting my ass wet.''

Kakazu facepalmed making Hidan mentally laughed.

Then Hidan and Kakazu were looking at each other , silence surrounding them until Kakazu broke the silence.

''Well Hidan , want to go to my place?''

Hidan's heart skipped abit.

''Yes.''

An immediate answer.

Kakazu smiled to himself and Hidan luckily didn't see him smile.

* * *

~3 ; 41 am ~

~Sasori's Side~

I woke up to the sound of thunder , I always disliked rains especially thunderstorms.

My bed was cold .. My body was cold..

...My soul was cold.

Everything looked like it was going to freeze my soul and body to death.

_CLANK _

Thunder struck.

I covered my ears , i was trembling.

''I-i'm ...s-scared ..''

My trauma was acting up again .. I am afraid of thunder.

I tried to mumble pleasant words to myself and calm myself.

It wasn't working.

I started squeezing the puppet of Deidara close to my chest.

I shut my eyes immediately when i heard footsteps.

I heard a voice ..

''Danna?'' I heard a familiar voice

I didn't say a word.

I was still trembling and shaking.

The footsteps got nearer and nearer until i felt a body hugging me from behind.

Suddenly i felt much better .. the comforting warmth and the familiar scent...

My mouth opened and mumbled out some words ..

'' I .. love ... you .. ''

the body hugged me even tighter and after awhile i fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

~3 ; 44 am ~

~Deidara's Side~

I woke up as thunder struck and i saw lightning , i looked out of the window.

A thunder storm .. than turned my head to face the door.

''Not like I'm going to fall asleep anytime soon ..''

I pulled myself up from the bed and opened the door.

I walked to the entrance of Danna's room noticing the door was left open.

I peeped into his room , i saw his eyes shut and his body trembling like he was scared of something.

''I-i'm ...s-scared ..''

I stood bewildered for awhile , Sasori sounded like he was a lost child ... so sad and lonely.

''Danna?'' I said in a soft tone

''..'' no reply.

I stepped in , my footsteps not making much sound.

I walked to Sasori's bed and hugged him , feeling him shiver abit.

Than he suddenly relaxed than i heard his voice , he sounded weak .

''I .. love .. you ..''

I hugged him tighter , my heart beating at a faster rate.

Than i heard him snoring softly .. i kissed him on the neck.

Satisfied , I fell asleep beside him.

* * *

~9am~

~Kakazu's Place~

Hidan woke up ... to find Kakazu beside him on Kakazu's bed.

.

.

.

Naked.

* * *

**Shir ; DO NOT BLAME ME FOR SHORT CHAPTER. **

**Review?!  
**

**Favourite?!  
**

**Follow?!  
**

**IT'S 2 AM! Yes , this chapter took 1 hour !  
**

**GOOD NIGHT DAMMIT!  
**

**-I apologize for my rudeness .. -  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shir ; it's 1 am ... i have no where to sleep. Sp ugh yeah... I'm just writing this to hope time passes.. enjoy...  
**

**^ i typed that 8 hours ago XD. By the way , i think they're gonna be very ooc o3o. I don't really know Kakazu's personality ..  
**

**Currently listening ; Come on baby , Gold x Silver x Crystal version/ Johto Trio :D  
**

**Warnings ; Hidan's Mouth and alot of perverted talk **

**That is my reaction in real life at the moment while typing this -o3o - Pervert  
**

**Disclaimer ; i dun own anything **

_This = Thinking/ Doing Action  
_

**This = I don't know how to explain o.e **_  
_

* * *

~Kakazu's Bedroom , Hidan's Side~

~10:49am~

Hidan's eyes widen , he stood still for a good few seconds for his mind to register what he was looking at.

Kakazu's naked body infront of him.

Hidan immediately stood up and ran to the nearest door , which happens to be the bathroom and locked himself in.

Once locked in, he walked to the mirror and realised he was naked , now he was freaking out.

_What happened last night!? What the fuckkkk?! _

He tried very hard to remember what happened last night , failing miserably

~Flashback~

~8pm , Kakazu's Place~

Hidan was bored , walking around Kakazu's house.

''Oi , Kakazu. I'm bored''

''Find something to do than.''

''.. like what?! I can't watch your fucking tv or play your psp! You'll charge me to pay your fucking bills!''

''You've grown smarter , i shall admit that.''

''Fuck you.''

''I'll be in my room , just remember to knock the door if you want to ask anything.''

With that said , Kakazu closed the door leaving Hidan alone in the living room.

''I'm hungry .. time to find the refrigerator!''

~After 12 minutes~

_Huff , Huff. _

''Why is it so fucking hard to find a fucking refrigerator?!''

~Another 6 minutes later~

_Huff _

''... i ''

_Huff ... _

''fucking..''

_Trying to catch breath .. huff _

''GIVE UPP!''

~Flashback End~

''.. Why can't i fucking remember anything after that?''

Hidan turned on the tap and washed his face.

''Since i'm naked .. and the only thing here is toilet paper and towels ... i have an idea''

He said as he smirked mischievously .

* * *

~Kakazu's Side , Kakazu's Bedroom~

~10:54am~

Kakazu woke up to the sound of running water , who was it?

First word that popped up in his brain.

Hidan.

He groaned loudly and got off the bed following the sound of the water.

''Hidan , are you in there? Get out .. i want t-''

He was cut off by Hidan unlocking the door and opening it , revealing him with a towel that covered his lower region and toilet paper everywhere else up to his neck.

''What are you doing?''

''How about i ask you that , your fucking pen- i mean fucking manhood is right infront of me.''

'' ... Not like you haven't seen _it _before you have _it _too .. you do know that right _Hidan_?''

'' FuckingJustWearSomething.'' Hidan said in a split second.

''Mind repeating that again? You're talking too fast.''

'' FUCKING WEAR SOMETHING!''

Hidan partially (almost) shouted at Kakazu

* * *

~Deidara and Sasori's Side , Sasori's Room~

~7;07am~

''Oi , brat. Wake up''

Sasori was shaking Deidara until he stopped when he heard a cute groan from the blonde.

'' 4 more hours un ... ''

''Wake up , now. We have school .. and we're gonna be late .. ''

'' Un ... fineeee , I'll get up in just 3 more minutes instead of 4 hours... ''

Sasori sighed .. as much as he would like to continue sleeping , he was not the type that wanted unnecessary trouble.

If he reached school late , the school might call his grandma to inform her thus giving him even more trouble than he already had.

He walked out of the room to the bathroom started to pull out an extra toothbrush that was new and placed it there. Than proceeded to brush his teeth.

* * *

~Deidara's Side , POV~

~7;12am~

I stretched my hand , i was having a nice nap but unfortunately i had to go to school.

On the bright side , it was Friday.

I walked out of the room to see Danna already cooking.

Rubbing my eyes , i walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth using the one Danna got me ...

~After Brushing~

''Danna! What did you make for breakfast? I'm hungry~''

'' ... Don't act like this is your place. I'm just letting you stay here until you get a place to stay .. ''

'' But **YOU** let **ME** stay **HERE**. So** i **get to stay** here. **Right Danna?'' I said with a sheepish smile.

''I swear you , brat might just be the death of me ...''

* * *

~Deidara and Sasori's Side , School Gates~

~7;29am , Sasori POV~

'' I knew it. You **ARE **the death of me , how could you eat so slow? Now we're gonna be late.''

''You can't blame me un!''

''Than who do i blame?''

''Blame yourself un! Who asked you to cook so much!''

''.. I only cooked bacon and eggs! Even a baby could eat faster than you!''

''Shut up un! Let's just run to the Classroom already!''

~7:34am , Story POV ,Classroom~

Deidara and Sasori reached the classroom , the homeroom teacher was already in the classroom.

_Knock Knock _ _  
_  
Sasori knocked the door and gave a glare to Deidara. Instantly Deidara didn't speak at all.

''Oh you two! You guys are late!'' Both of them looked at Minato.

'' Well.. It's okay. Class just started anyway , go to your seats now and we'll start class now!''

As instructed , both of them went to their seats and each started doing different things.

* * *

**Shir ; sorry for the late update by the way! So uhm ... don't kill me - blocks - I'm happy even if only two people review! **

**So uhm ... if your silent reading , thanks for reading! If your a guest , you can still review! THANK YOU FOR READING! Everytime i read reviews i feel all warm and fuzzy inside~  
**

**So far i have these people who reviewed - Gaaralover2247 , Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san and MitchiMarra. **

**Thank you! :3  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shir ; omg omg. I finally decide to do a new chapter , sorry for the late update. I'll tell you first , this is a new year special (no matter how late and short this is) so it's not related to the plot :D !  
**

**Warnings ; Nothing !  
**

**Disclaimer ; I do not own anything but storyline :D but in this chapter there's no storyline to begin with XD  
**

**Thinking/Dramatic Thing/Stating Obvious**

_Something/Action  
_

* * *

Christmas was over! Meaning the Christmas party was over!

''..Finally..'' Sasori panted as he looked at his messed up house.

''...(yawn)... Dannna! Are you okay un?'' Deidara looked at Sasori while rubbing his eyes.

''Barely brat. Look at the mess they made ..'' Sasori replied with a slight disgust in his tone.

''At least.. un .. they didn't destroy everything right?''

''If they destroyed anymore , i would've kicked them out of my house.''

'' Danna un! You do know it was snowing heavily outside right?! ''

'' Yes i did. But i don't care , my house comes first. ''

''Sasori no danna .. you are beyond mean un. ''

'' But nonetheless you still like me.''

'' Urusai un .. ''

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were both on the couch watching a movie on the television.

''Danna this is boring. '' Deidara whined

''Anything else interesting to watch than? I checked every single channel and all of them were boring as hell. '' Sasori replied but bothering to look at the blonde

'' .. You know what un?''

''What?''

'' Let's call the others to come over! I'm bored and it's still new year! ''

'' No. ''

'' Why un? ''

'' They already came yesterday and _almost _destroyed my whole house, i won't allow them to come again for the next few weeks... ''

'' Good point un .. i totally forgot** _( like hell i did_ )**... So wanna watch Pokemon ? ''

'' Whatever ... '' Sasori deadpanned as he drifted off into his own imaginary world.

* * *

~Deidara POV~

Danna looks out of it today , i wonder what happened ?

Is he still mad at me for calling Hidan and Kakazu over ?

_Sigh _

**Pokemon .. Movie .. Where is the CD ..?**'

The tv was held by a table which had a box of all of danna's CDs , we cleaned up the apartment because it was new year ! .. and we happened to find alot of old CDs that could still be watched.

After looking around the contents of the box , i finally found it .. and when i opened the CD case ..

''Danna .. un .. '' Deidara looked at inside of the case.

'' What brat ? '' Sasori replied , not even bothering to hide his boredom anymore

''There's no CD in this case.'' He spoke with a terrified tone

'' The Pokemon Movie CD and CD case belongs to Itachi .. you **did** know that right? And his coming about **now **to get it.''

'' ... ''

_Ding Dong._

Sasori almost immediately stood up from the sofa and started to quickly pace to his room , slamming the door behind him and locking it.

''..Good Luck Brat .. I hope you make it out alive .. i can't help you this time ''

* * *

**Shir ; you know , this is basically unfinished. I gave up already ... Sorry ... ! I'll start writing the other chapter soon o3o. **


	15. New Character Preview

**Shir ; YAY. I HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE PLOT , not really. This is a preview! **

**-Shouts to the mountains- **

**Enjoy !  
**

**Disclaimer ; Shir and Shan does not own Naruto :D  
**

* * *

~?~

~?'s POV~

''...Ugh...''

Where am i ?

'' His gaining conscious! ''

Who am i ?

...

I fluttered open my eyes to see a white ceiling and a fan that was circling around above me endlessly , i tried to get up but failed as my hands couldn't support my weight and crashed back on the bed.

'' ... Are you okay .. ? ''

Who are you ?

'' ... ''

I looked at the strange person whose face was above me , why did he look so familiar ?

''Can you talk , - ? ''

Why can't i hear what that stranger is saying ?

'' - ''  
.. Why ..

* * *

~Sasori's house , ?'s POV ~

~ 6 ; 23 pm ~

Darkness started to roamed everywhere , every corner of every room.

The sky darkened as the sun which once shined bright yellow turned darkened orange.

The clouds now lookin_g as if it wasn't there to begin with _

'' Everything is _gone _''

''_Everything _..''

* * *

**Shir ; this character is MAY be from naruto. **

**I decided to add someone that's not from Akatsuki in , so it's more interesting yes ?  
**

**This is a preview of the new character i'll be adding !  
**

**More info will be added when i upload next chapter :3  
**


	16. Chapter 15 (Plot Twist Begins Here)

**Shir ; YAY. I HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE PLOT , this time .. REALLY  
**

**-Shouts to the reviewers-  
**

**Thanks for reviewing ! :DD  
**

** Love you guys !  
**

**Never thought people would actually like this story :')  
**

**Anyways Enjoy !  
**

**Insert Name Here's Side means NOT their pov but we're talking about them.  
**

**Insert Name Here's POV means POV not talking about them.  
**

**Disclaimer ; Shir and Shan does not own Naruto :D  
**

* * *

~ Sasori's Apartment Entrance ~

~Deidara's Side~

It was afterschool.

Deidara was on the lift , holding two bags full of groceries that ranged from Vegetables to Canned Food to Fresh Meat and Fish. He was of course forced to do so by Sasori due to the fact he wanted his share of food and Deidara didn't know how to cook anything else but instant noodles.

'Instant Noodles are unhealthy' the quote by Sasori made him try to stop the habit of eating instant noodles too much , he knew Sasori would most probably give him a lecture if anything happened to him like catching a cold .. high fever and everything else along those lines.

As Deidara walked out of the lift and to the door of the apartment , he saw the door unlocked.

_How Strange .. Why is the door unlocked ? _He thought to himself.

He slowly put the two bags down and tiptoed to the entrance to peek through the small door hole , his body went stiff however as he regretted it when he heard someone .. most probably a male due to the low voice coming from behind him.

_Who are you ? _

''...?''

'' A-are you in my mind un ? ''

_.. Answer me .. who are you .. ? _

**_Slash_  
**

* * *

~?~  
~Sasori's Side~

Sasori gained consciousness but as he tried to 'open' his eyes , it was still pitched black.

_Where .. where am i ? _

He tried to move but couldn't as he felt very carefully tied ropes tied together both of his wrists.

Struggling in vain , he gave up with a sigh and tried to feel around his surroundings. He should at least try to predict where he was and how he got to wherever he was right now..

As he began moving abit of his hands , a very familiar voice echoed in the 'room' where he was being held ,

'' My my , Sasori. You haven't changed one bit , still the smart one eh ? ''

'' ... ''

'' Don't know me ? Oh come on , Sasori ! That's not the way to treat your _elders _yes ? ''

_**Whip**_

A very thick whip hit him on the back , forcing him to fall to the ground as he bit his lips to hold back the squeak of pain that threatened to come out.

On his knees.

''Yes .. Kneel down to me Sasori. You _filthy worthless piece of_ **trash**''

_.. _

_..M-_

_Mum ..?_

_No .. it couldn't be .. she was suppose to be **dead **_

* * *

**Shir ; short chapter .. sorry 3:  
**

**And yay , plot twist ? I dunno ..  
**

**Thanks for all the followers and favourites!  
**

**It may be little to people with stories that are famous , but it's considered alot to me !  
**

**Even if your silently reader .. i love you guys :)  
**

**Remember to review , follow ( if you haven't ) or favourite ( if you love/like this story )  
**

**And yes i gotta change genres cause theres gonna be alot of blood now .. there will still be some comedy of course .. not completely angst  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shir ; Uhm. Writing this on phone. **

**Someone is threatening me to write the next chapter and i don't want to die early this year. (of course)**

**Disclaimer ; Shir and Shan does not own Naruto **

* * *

~Flashback~

-Sasori's Past-

The little boy held his mother's hand tight , scared and frightened at the same time as his body trembled uncontrollably.

"It's okay , Sasori. There's nothing scary beyond here." a reassuring voice that soothed the poor boy's soul.

"R-really ?" the tiny voice that came from her 'son' that was never meant to exist.

"Go on , Sasori .. " the mother said as she slowly pushed her 'child' towards his death.

"W-where are y-you bringing me?"

the small redhead asked as he turned to look at his 'mother' which he regretted.

"Of course , to your pathetic death"

she said as she smiled when blood scattered everywhere from the poor boy onto her face and body.

As the tiny redhead fell to the ground , already died. The women who he thought was his mother was actually a male who look feminine.

"Never remember what happened .. it's for your own good .. I'm sorry danna .."

* * *

**I'm sorry .. I got too lazy to continue. **

**Shortest chapter yet :D ! **

**Oh yea , i changed the rating to M and the title to 'Amnesia'**

**Review please :3 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Shir ; I'll rarely be updating this fanfiction for awhile .. because i have SCHOOL.  
**

**And lots of HOMEWORK.  
**

**By the way , this fanfiction if you didn't know by now .. has different timelines.  
**

**So it's gonna be CONFUSINGGG~  
**

**It'll take time to sort everything out.  
**

**Read every chapter and look at every single detail.  
**

**Feel free to pm me if you want to find out if you got it right if you did try to sort it out.  
**

**Also Please , enjoy this chapter because starting from now i'll be trying to update.  
**

**Disclaimer ; Shir and Shan does not own Naruto  
**

* * *

~?~

I slowly watched as the snow slowly fell to the crimson red earth .. all across the battle field that was drenched in blood and human bodies were scattered everywhere as far as you could see ,

'' Why did it end up like this ? ''

'' Why ?! ''

'' TELL ME GOD , WHY ? ''

I shouted my heart out to the sky's , hoping just _maybe _if god really existed to hear my prayers to give my loved one back.

'' GIVE HIM BACK ! ''

... ?

.. Wait ..

... G-Give who back ?

... ? I can't remember ...

... I'm drifting off ...

No ... Don't drif- ...

* * *

~Sasori POV~

~ Present Time ~

'' Mum ? Is that you ?!''

_**Whip**_

''Shut your mouth , you piece of garbage. I never said i was your mum. ''

'' ... ''

'' worthless garbage , you thought i was _suppose _to be dead didn't you ? ''

'' Well , your wrong. I'm **not **your mum , and did you know .. your not _human_ ? ''

Wait .. No.

'' Heh , your losing your consciousness already ?_ Pathetic _.. ''

This is a dream ! There's no way i'm not human right ...?

I'm .. human .. right .. ?

_... That's what your trying to convince to yourself .. Sasori ..._

Then tell me .. whoever you are.

What am **I **?

_You are yourself .. or that's what you think. _You are_ .. **you **,_ Danna.

Deidara ?

* * *

**Shir ; another short chapter , sorry T_T. **

**Review or follow or favourite plox.  
**

**It always makes me feel warm and fluffy inside  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shir ; This is officially the most confusing thing i have ever done but enjoy .. **

**And shan , why are you reading dis if it sucks owo?! **

**- Shocked- **

**Anyways .. ..ENJOY (Again) **

**Disclaimer ; Shir and Shan does not own Naruto **

* * *

~ Memory Lane 2 ~

~ Map 3214 ~

_'' Mum ! Dad ! I learnt how to make a bird sculpture today !'' a certain blonde shouted while waving to his parents who were smiling and stood at the entrance of the beautiful house that was decorated with white walls , a small and warm fire place. There were also alot of different types of sculpltures that ranged from people to animals to things that came out from a fairytale. The most important that the boy however treasured was the one and only portrait with the blonde boy , his parents and his beloved grandfather who died when he was 6. _

_However .. on that day when his grandfather died .. the same thing that happened to the poor redhead happened to the blonde .. thus a lot of questions browsed his mind , _

_main question is .. _

_**How am i still alive ?**_

* * *

~ Deidara's Side ~

~ Hospital , Time Line Original ~

'' Oi , is the stupid fucking blonde alright ? '' a voice who belonged to none other than Hidan echoed across the small white hospital room.

'' ... ? '' Deidara slowly lifted his eyelids to reveal his now darkened cyan eyes as he fluttered his eyes a few times to get used to the light.

'' Blonde ! Oi , are you fucking alright ? ''

'' Ugh ... What happened , i feel like my head was just hit fatally .. ''

'' That's was fucking _happened_... you were hit on the head by something that the doctors or police can't figure it out for some fucking reason ''

Deidara tried to absorb the information that just hit him , he was at the hospital because he was hit on the head ..

'' Wait .. Where's.. WHERE'S DANNA ?! '' he spilled the question to the whitehead as he recalled what happened last night.

* * *

_The strange person with a short black hair and a hat was worn out , torn and had small holes all over it. He had crimson red eyes that looked so tired that it was like .. he hadn't slept for a few days. _

_The blonde looked at the strange person .. he was a man .. no he looked more like a small boy. _

_'' W-who are you ? '' _

_'' I'm ..Ecinahs*'' the small boy spoke as he shot something that pierced one of Deidara's eyes and than hit him on the head to make him lose cousciousness. _

_ '' .. Go away .. '' was the last thing Deidara heard as he fell to the cold ceramic ground and watched the boy walk towards .. _

_'' Danna .. run '' _

* * *

~ Memory Lane 3 ~

~ Map 2102 ~

'' ... '' the albino looked at the blonde who was bandaged all around the above portion of his hand and his left eye which was gone.

'' Sasori .. he is fucking ... how am i suppose to fucking tell you ... his uhm ... inbetween being kidnapped , murdered or died ..''

* * *

**Shir ; this is officially as long as i can write .. sorry XD **

**Review plox. **

**'' Signed from ; The Awesome Jashinist Hidan '' Will be updated on chinese new year because it's a sunday :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shir ; this chapter ... alot of explaining !~ **

**And due to people wanting a long chapter ... here ... **

**A 1 100++ WORDS LONG. **

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppp **

**DON'T EXPECT A UPDATE ANYTIME SOON. **

**ASD-  
**

**Here's a quick quick briefing , if your lost. **

**Last chapter , there was those random numbers right ? **

~ Memory Lane 3 ~

~ Map 2102 ~

~ Memory Lane 2 ~

~ Map 3214 ~

**^ Yeah those. **

**There's a total of 5 Memory Lanes and Orignal Timeline. ( So far ) **

**2 Memory Lanes from last chapter. **

**1 more Memory Lane from this chapter.**

**1 Memory Lane was from a chapter that i haven't stated but it already appeared. **

**and the remaining memory lane will appear later in the storyline. **

**Original Timeline means .. the correct timeline. **

**The Memory Lanes also have a map name for a reason .. which you will find out .. not soon. **

**Disclaimer ; Shir and Shan does not own naruto **

* * *

~Continuing from last chapter~

~ Memory Lane 3 , Map 2102 ~

'' Sasori .. he is fucking ... how am i suppose to fucking tell you ... his uhm ... inbetween being kidnapped , murdered or died ..''

Deidara looked at the whitehead in horror , his mind started sending him mental images of Sasori ... on the ground ... killed by him ..

'' ... Go away un .. '' the blonde told .. begged as he looked at the albino , with tired cyan eyes that signaled to Hidan that he won't be able to handle everything for much longer.

The first five seconds , there was pure silence.

The next nine seconds , Hidan slowly walked out to give the poor boy some time to sort out everything.

'' See you later .. i'll visit tomorrow ..'' the whitehead softly mumble to the boy.

* * *

~Story POV~

~ Memory Lane 3 , Map 2102 ~

_This couldn't be happening. _

_No .. _

_No ... _

_No ! _

_Danna is alive , i know it ! _

_I know it ..._

Deidara stood up right on the bed wanting to get his mind away from what was currently haunting him , he slowly looked around ... everything was white.

The bed , the walls , the blanket , the flowers , the vase , the small mirror and mostly himself.

His hands were so thin it was a miracle he was still alive , his legs were no different from his hands , skin as white and pale as snow.

_My bones are showing .. _

'' When was the last time i ate ? ''

.. _The last time danna cooked ... _

'' When was the last time i saw Danna ? ''

_I don't even know anymore .. what date is it today ? _

'' ... I don't know ... ''

_Please .. Please ... don't let this fate happen to me **again** ... _

_It's painful enough that i had to ... kill Danna ... _

_Is this my punishment for disrupting time and space .. ? _

_Latsyrc* ... even if .. you want to .. kill me .. _

_Don't kill danna , please. _

* * *

~ Hidan POV ~

~ Memory Lane 3 , Map 2102 ~

I sighed while walking home , the blonde is exaggerating_ everything_!

But i didn't have the heart to tell him .. i couldn't just tell him , Sasori .. who hasn't even confessed that he liked the blonde ... was murdered.

No matter how fucking heartless a person can get , that guy is still one of my best friends.

Even though i was a serial killer , even though i killed an entire clan , even though i wasn't suppose to be in this timeline.

Even i , have a bit of common sense .. no matter how evil i am .. i still have _half of my heart left_ ..

Your probably curious .. where my other heart went , right ?

'' Yes i am. '' a certain raven haired rubbed in my thoughts , interrupting me.

'' I never said you were allowed to fucking read my mind , stupid fucker itachi. ''

'' You never said i wasn't allowed to read your mind , Hidan. ''

'' So what do fucking you want from me? ''

'' You have some explaining to do , go find Pein. His probably still at the store. ''

'' Yeah yeah yeahh , i fucking heard you .. '' i grumbled in annoyance.

They really needed to stop giving me fucking mission.

* * *

~ Sasori POV ~

~ Memory Lane 4 , Map 4326 ~

I slowly opened my eyes , where am i ?

I wasn't blindfolded , i wasn't tied up.

I didn't have any wounds.

.. I'm at my house ?

Wait , was everything a dream ?

I was laying down on the couch , the television wasn't smashed like it was suppose too.

I stood upright and started scanning my own house.

'' Is the brat sleeping ? ''

As soon as i subconsciously said that , i heard his voice.

'' Danna ! You awake ? I cooked breakfast ! ''

_So it was a dream after all .. wait ... _

_When did he learn how to cook ?! _

I quickly ran to the source of the voice , It was the brat all right.

Problem is , when did he looked like he was so much older than me ?

'' Brat ... how old are you ? ''

'' I have a name you know ! It's ... ****** ''

As soon as i heard that , I could feel my jaw dropped.

Since when was Deidara .. Me ?!

* * *

~ Akatsuki Shop , Group Meeting ~

~ Original Timeline ~

Most of the Akatsuki members other than Itachi , Sasori and Deidara were there.

Hidan , Kakazu , Pein , Konan , Tobi and Kisame gathered around the round table.

'' So , what's the point of this fucking meeting this time ? '' - Hidan

'' I will explain everything now .. because now is the time when _it _begins .. '' - Pein

'' _it _?'' - Konan

'' And that is why i need to explain everything .. '' - Pein

'' You realized Itachi , Deidara and Sasori are not here , correct ? '' - Pein

Everybody nodded.

'' So Pein-sempai-sama-sensei .. what's you point ? '' - Tobi **( Typo was intentional ) **

( Pein ignores Tobi )

'' The three out of five portals are stable .. '' - Pein

'' what fucking portal ? '' - Hidan

'' The portals to the other dimensions , basically meaning .. they transport you to different alternated worlds. '' - Pein

'' Wouldn't that mean , we're gonna disrupting time and space AGAIN? '' - Konan

'' But this time , it isn't our fault. It's Orochimaru , he had teamed up with Kabuto and Sasuke to create these portals. '' - Pein

'' FUCKING SNAKEHEAD AGAIN ?! '' - Hidan

'' Ish he ever gona learn when to stop causing trouble ? '' - Kisame

(Ignores both comments)

'' There are three out of five portals that are opened , two out of three has Deidara and Sasori trapped in. The last one is a corrupted portal '' - Pein

'' Corrupted Portal ? '' - Everyone but Pein

'' We call it a corrupted portal because once you go in that portal , you don't know where you are teleported to and you never come back. '' - Pein

Pein did a slight pause just incase someone wanted to interrupt but since there was complete silence , he continued.

'' Orochimaru plans to kill the Akatsuki Members one by one , they started with Deidara and Sasori for one specific reason .. '' - Pein

'' Both of them have illusions as their memories , they don't remember anything. According to my calculations , Kabuto must've did something to them when he captured both of them .. we thought they were gone forever .. '' - Pein

'' And than one day , i walk pass the fucking blonde. And he drags me to some shitty school called ' Art Academy ' .. '' - Hidan

'' It all makes sense now ... '' - Konan

* * *

**Shir ; Okay Okay. There ! I think you understand the situation by now right ?! **

**If you really don't than just pm me .. i'll try to explain it to you. **

**Anyways , thanks for all the followers , favourites and reviews. **

**And time sure passes .. i'm at 50 reviews+ and this is the 20th chapter. **


	21. Yay

**Shir ; Uhm. Writing this on phone ( again ) **

**This was suppose to be the troll chapter but i changed my mind now. **

**The reason this chapter is here is become i want to ask you guys.**

**'' Should i continue this fanfiction ?''**

**I really donno anymore ._. **

**Since i don't know if i should , i'll put a poll up. **

**And if you want to continue me to continue writing than you can expect lemonly-goodness after this chapter. **

**Otherwise chapter 20 will be the default last chapter ( since this is author's note ) **

**Go to the poll k? **

**Thanks and bye ! **

**- Shir **


	22. Chapter 22

_A smile could hide a million words. _

_A tear could make you feel guilty. _

_A mask could tell you how despicable you are. _

_And a single drop of blood could drive you insane._

-x

Loneliness because nobody was here.

Boredom because i've been floating here for what seemed like eternity now.

Depression because everything felt like it was frozen in time , i didn't even know what was happening or where i was.

Suicide because i wanted to just die or wake up from this nightmare already.

Anger because through memories i realized immortal.

Tears of water that fell from my eyes to my cheeks because i couldn't tell you ' i love you ' for it was impossible with a person like me.

_Deidara.. will you forgive me ?  
_

-x

This world was cruel to me ,why couldn't i have any happiness in life?

I had everything anybody could ask for money , business , ladies , cars and everything else you could imagine.

Yet why couldn't i have something those despicable Akatsuki had ?

All i wanted as happiness , friendship or maybe even love.

Was that really so much to ask ?

I used to be an Akatsuki member , but i quited.

My love for snakes was far more superior and soon that love turned into power.

Power that be used in this world.

-x

My midnight black eyes were dead tired , supported by large purple eye bags and my eyelids were screaming at me to just close them already but i refused to. I would not sleep until i completed this mission. I was disguising as 'Deidara' and was cooking something for him for the fact that Sasori likes him to the extend that we could confirm that he was gay and for the fact that he hasn't eaten since yesterday.

As much as that was strange and very 'wrong' in my opinion ( the gay thing ) , i had to deal with it if i wanted to bring him back to the Akatsuki members.

There are alot of problems to that though , i managed to place a pretty strong barrier using a few kunais around this place but outside this barrier is a distortion world. You could call it 'living hell' since it's always burning but it wouldn't be a problem if it was just burning everywhere. The main problem was that there was a little to no air , you wouldn't even survive a full one minute before you died of either burning to death or ran out of breath.

The barrier just temporary makes a space from the memories of someone ( in this case Sasori ) so outside it looks completely normal but actually it's literally **HELL** out there.

I had to create a portal soon , otherwise this wasn't going to end well for both of us.

While Sasori ate his bacon which was actually ramen noodles ( the only thing i could cook since i learnt it to impress the dobe but he was never know ) , i tiptoed quickly to the bathroom , threw five kunais at the same time to make a circle on the mirror cracking it in the process and did a few hand sign before the portal ( which i like to call the ' swirly twirly thing ' started to appear.

-x

Shir : To be continued because i have to sleep and i wanted to update no matter how short it was. Lemonly goodness will appear when the time comes ( because i don't have the courage to write one right now ;w; )


	23. The End , Part 1

Sasori's eyelids shot open , he blinked a few times before realizing he was at .. the place where his mother was canning him ... a long time ago ?

' A .. _nightmare _? " he thought before realizing he had no wounds whatsoever. The blood that he spit out when his mother whipped him ... that time .. was instead replaced with a letter with a picture attached to it.

A picture of him and the blonde brat himself , hugging each other , as children.

Sasori's eyes widened , why did it seem so familiar ?

Was everything that 'happened ' all a dream ?

' oh right .. I'm 25 years old ... my name is .. Sasori Akasuna. Wait .. so was that in the past ? ' Sasori thought , looking at his body , he was back to normal , he wasn't stuck in the past again , he overcame the trial !

Sasori smiled lightly to himself , stretching his hand out to grab the paper and reading it.

'_Congratulations Sasori-danna! You overcame your past ! _

_Remember the promise we made ? _

_We promised each other we would live .. even if we would forget each other. Forget we even met. _

_Forgetting even if we don't know what Reality and Illusion was anymore. _

_I'm sure we were meant to be together ! I knew it ! _

_Remember ? _

_Both of us were going to die , the snow was falling so beautifully bloody red on the battlefield . _

_Both of us killed so many people , both of us are S Ranked Criminals remember ? _

_.. Yet ... Shirley .. gave us another .. chance. _

_She gave both of us each a trial. _

_We would be stuck in two parallel dimensions , eventually after 16 and a half years later , the two worlds would merge and we would meet. _

_And than who knows what will happen! _

_I'm glad you received my letter , I bet your the faster one between us two! _

_XD ! I knew it ! _

_wait for me okay danna ? _

_We'll be together .. forever and ever ... ' _and than as soon as he started reading , he read it in one go.

He smiled , speaking to no one in particular as he stood up , getting used to his 16 and a half extra years old body.

" Of course , I'll wait for you at .. at the .. promised place.

Art Academy , where all of this started , and will end.

~ Sasori's Chapter End ~

**Yes .. I'm finally ending this story.**

**I'm definitely doing a sequel so i can explain the story better and also explain the unexplained stuff. **

**Next Chapter will be Deidara's Chapter ! **


End file.
